Curiosity Fried the Logic Circuit
by Silvyraven
Summary: Hilarious TF bunny farm adoption, but explaining would ruin the fun. This is really quite short, but one of the first things I wrote for Transformers.


**Authors Note:** Soundwave's curiosity gets the better of him, and he almost fries his logic circuit.  
Authors Note: I decided to adopt one of the bunnies from the TF bunny farm . Sorry it's so short, it didn't come out exactly as I thought it would and this is really my first attempt at writing something more than a paragraph long for this fandom. Oh, This is AU, because I have NO idea what frame to put it in, er G1/Bayverse combination, I have no idea. It's a crackfic.  
Speaking: "blah"

-

Shaking his head slightly Soundwave walked down the hall away from the communications office. He had been going over encrypted data files in the hopes of finding something that could be of use to Lord Megatron for several hours. The stoic mech huffed at himself, even in his own thoughts he referred to their leader as "Lord", he started to wonder if all the things he overheard were true. He knew that he was not trusted. His mission was not just to spy on the enemy, but on his comrades as well.

Many times he had overheard their conversations about him. Most the time they did not know he was there, the rest, well they just assumed he could not hear from that far away. They were wrong, they were all so very wrong. He knew secrets, everyone's secrets, and he used those secrets to gain advantage over those that saw him as weak. Very few mechs understood Soundwave, and even fewer trusted him. He knew he could only truly count on the trust of his cassettes. Even then, he figured their loyalty was more built into their programming than any actual choice.

Still he was bothered by the whispers he could not help but overhear. Even now he could hear them through the walls and, what was that? A loud noise suddenly assaulted his audio receptors. It sounded like metal slamming into, well, more metal and hard. He winced as the sound became almost painful to him. He could hear a high-pitched scraping sound as something large was, was what? He had no idea what it was he was hearing. His own innate curiosity forced him into investigating the sounds he was hearing.

Soundwave followed the noise against his own better judgment. As it got louder, the pain in his head grew stronger. Anything he had been thinking about was gone and now it was just that noise, that horrible, awful, noise. It sounded like someone had taken a metallic beam and was just slamming it into a wall, or another mech. He stopped for a moment. That thought did not sit well with him. It did sound like someone was being beaten, or possibly worse. He was suddenly not so sure if he should continue this investigation on his own or call for support.

Looking around at the area he was in, Soundwave noticed he was in the research and development quarters. Only the scientists and those that "volunteered" for experiments were usually found in this location. He shuddered slightly as he recalled some of the experiments he was "volunteered" for. Straightening out he continued to move forward, he was not sure what he would find, but he was too curious to turn away. Plus, since he had found nothing of any real use to report from his scouring of those data files, maybe something he found here would keep him in Lord Megatron's good graces.

The sound was so loud at this point he was getting feedback in his audio receivers. Stopping in front of a door Soundwave realized where he was. This only served to confuse him more. He had no idea why that kind of noise would be coming from this particular lab. Soundwave placed his hand on the security pad, expecting to be denied access; he was surprised when the door opened. He was glad that his battle mask and visor were firmly in place so that his facial expression could not be read.

"Inquiry: What are you doing"

"Apparently, I am hitting myself in the face."

Soundwave just stood motionless for a few moments as he stared at the mech in front of him. He really had no other way to deal with that answer. Turning away, he headed back out of the lab and turned to head towards his quarters. He had some high-grade stashed away there that he had been saving; this seemed like the perfect memory to try to drink away.

He continued through the maze of hallways to his own quarters where he punched in the security code and quickly slipped inside. He pondered momentarily if he should bring this to anyone's attention. He slipped his battle mask down as he grabbed the cube of high-grade from its hiding spot. Deciding against mentioning what he had seen to anyone, Soundwave gulped down the high-grade trying to erase the memory of Shockwave hitting himself in the face before his logic circuit shorted out for good.


End file.
